1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pump action gun, and more specifically, to a handle for the forearm stock of a pump action shotgun.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to incorporate a pistol grip on a pump action gun for use as a weapon in riot situations. Generally, the forearm stock of the traditional pump action gun includes an elongated tubular sleeve having a number of vertical ribs by which a gun operator can grasp the forearm stock in a pump action and move the forearm stock toward and away the trigger to load and empty shells from the gun breech in a cocking motion. During a riot situation, as well as other situations, the tensefulness and apprehension the gun operator would feel could cause his or her hand to sweat. Therefore, during the cocking motion of the pump action gun, the gun operator's hand may slip on the forearm stock resulting in injury, loss of grip integrity of the forearm stock or loss of time for returning the forearm stock back to its original position to place the shotgun into a firing mode. During a riot situation, the loss of time may result in injury to the gun operator, and an increased chance of breakdown of the situation.
One notable change in the gripping method of a forearm stock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,848 to Davies. In the Davies patent, a gripping member extends substantially perpendicular from the forearm stock of the pump action gun. However, the leveraging action caused by pulling or pushing of the perpendicular gripping member during the pump action will cause the gun operator to force the gun barrel away from the target after each repeated pumping action.